Movies and Weddings and BabiesOH MY!
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Just watched 200 again, and couldn't help but rewrite the ending a little...


_AU response to "200" wedding storyline…_

"Everyone likes a good wedding…" Vala said, with a grin.

Jack and Sam looked at one another, uncomfortably as she went into detail about the outdoor wedding, Daniel as Jack's best man, even including a minor joke regarding Daniel and Jack appearing as a couple at the altar as they waited for Sam and Vala to show up. She went on to describe the fact that Thor was officiating at the ceremony and included a small joke between "sir" and "Carter."

Daniel looked at Sam and Jack and then back at the outspoken alien at his side. "Vala, Sam and Jack aren't getting married."

"Oh, they aren't?" She asked in that innocent tone that she reserved for Daniel. "I could have sworn that I heard stories about sparks flying…"

Jack coughed to end the conversation. "Okay…I just didn't want to say it in front of Marty…" He said, as everyone realized that the alien producer had left the room. "I did miss you guys…and I'd like you all to come fishing with me. Next weekend."

Daniel and Teal'c groaned as Sam gave him an amused smile and both Vala and Mitchell practically jumped up and down, raising their hands as they volunteered for the excursion.

"Oh, General, pick me, pick me!"

Jack looked at the black haired female alien. "Uh…you're ALL invited…I'm not "picking" anybody."

"Except Carter." Daniel coughed under his breath.

"Did you say something, Danny boy?"

"What? No…I…frog in my throat…" Daniel coughed.

Sam chuckled. "Sir, I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee before I go back to work on getting the Gate operational again…wanna join me?"

"Sure." He grinned. As they walked out of the room, they both took deep breaths. "That was close."

"No kidding." Sam agreed.

"So…how ARE we going to tell them that we're going to tie the knot?"

"I don't know, sir…"

"Carter…"

"Jack." She said, sheepishly.

"And WHERE are we going to get married?"

"Well, sir, there is P6X 979…it's a nice planet with beaches that go on forever…skimpy little bikinis…" She said with a cheeky grin.

"My favorite." He retorted quickly.

"And the best part is that we don't have to book anything…"

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"For the wedding, Jack!" She said, playfully irritated.

"Right…my bad…"

"And you DID get Thor to say that he was going to come, right?"

"Carter, do we REALLY have to have Thor there? Three's a crowd, ya know…"

"For the wedding, Jack!" She scolded. "There better not be anyone else around afterwards…" She said with a playful gleam in her eye.

Unbeknownst to them, Vala and Daniel were walking a few yards behind them, hearing every word uttered. She turned to him, excitedly. "They're going to make babies!"

Sam turned as Daniel clapped a hand over Vala's mouth and ducked into another corridor.

"Carter?"

"Did you hear something?"

"A squealing something?"

"Yeah…a distinctly Vala-sounding something…"

"Something about babies?"

"So, it wasn't just my imagination…"

"No…although I wouldn't mind learning just what you're capable of imagining…"

Sam gave him a tiny amused, yet reproachful smile. "Jack…"

"What? At least I'm honest!" The two-star general defended.

"Have to admit, though, sir…she had a good suggestion…" Sam said, wryly as she walked away, an extra sway in her hips.

"She's going to be the death of me…" He whispered.

"Good. Someone should be." Daniel said as he walked past with a chuckle.

"Danny!"

"Oh, by the way, Jack, are we going to be invited to the wedding or was this a private party?"

"DANIEL!"

"Sounds like it's a private party!" Daniel quipped before hurrying into his lab and locking the door. As he did so, he chuckled. So...after who knew how many not-so-subtle glances, flirts, and other random displays of affection, Sam and Jack were finally getting married. He grinned. He hadn't spoken to General Hammond in a while...and the bets they'd had running for the past eight years or so were growing exponentially...

He smirked as he got out his cell phone. "George? It's Daniel Jackson...how much was in that betting pool again?"


End file.
